Medical Examination
by ravenangel-x
Summary: Part of Feliciano's work as a police doctor was the medical examination of new applicants. Normally, it was a routine job, but today… Well, let's just say that the last applicant for the day is especially suitable. And not just for the job. (Human AU, Smut Fic, Germany x North Italy, Gerita)


**Medical Examination**

Feliciano really liked his job. He could help other people, heal them, lessen their pain, or just be there for them when they needed a sympathetic ear listening to their troubles.

Currently, he was one of the doctors who worked in cooperation with the police force and were, among other things, responsible for checking all the new applicants on their health and fitness to give a profound assessment of their suitability for the job.

Today was one of these days where he had nothing else to do but to perform these medical examinations of all the young men, and some women, who wanted to become police officers. And he was the one deciding their fate, a no from him could put their dreams to an end. Most times, he wasn't harsh on them. When it was apparent that they really really wanted to become an officer, Feliciano often turned a blind eye on smaller things that would normally mean an end to the police career but shouldn't be that important in his opinion.

The examinations of today got more and more tedious with each new applicant he needed to check, though luckily, there was only one more until the end of his work day. Once he was done with that, he could finally go home and maybe enjoy a nice hot bath to loosen the tension in his shoulder muscles he already felt for a while.

There was a loud knock at his door.

"Come on in!" he shouted cheerfully.

When Feliciano saw the blonde man entering his office, his heart skipped a beat. The blonde was really buff, his muscles easily noticeable under his black shirt, and he had a serious face with ice-blue eyes that shone with authority, bestowing him with a strong and impressive presence. All in all, a perfect candidate for police service. Well, at least on first glance. To be sure if he was really up to the task, Feliciano had to thoroughly check the other's body himself.

While he was still checking out the blonde man's body – it was part of his job after all – the other cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Good afternoon. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Not only a strong body, but also a strong and deep voice. Hmm…Feliciano really liked this last applicant.

"Hello Ludwig. I'm Doctor Feliciano Vargas and I'll be the one checking if you're fit enough to be an officer. But don't worry. I already like what I see." He gave Ludwig a thumbs-up, winking at him.

His introduction elicited a small blush on the cheeks of Ludwig. And it was only the beginning of the check-up. If it was up to him, there would be many more blushes following. Inwardly, Feliciano already reeled in anticipation of the coming examination. This could turn out to be really fun!

He grabbed the stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff from his desk and stood up.

"Okay, let's begin with the basics. Please take of your shirt," commanded Feliciano as he draw closer to Ludwig. "You can sit down." He pointed at a standard examination table that stood at the side of the room. Exactly like one that you'd find in any doctor's office.

Ludwig was visibly nervous about the examination, but did as he was told and took off his shirt. He cleared his throat. "What exactly will this check-up entail?"

Feliciano got behind his patient and put the stethoscope on and the cuff on the table.

"Well, we start with a basic health check. Then I need to check for any malposition of the bone structure. Followed by an eyesight and hearing test."

During the explanation, Feliciano let his fingertips gently brush over the blonde's back, slowly bringing his fingers down the spine, immediately feeling a shudder going through Ludwig's back. He might be a little more – well, a lot more – handsy with Ludwig than he usually was with patients, but he couldn't resist. And the other made no move to stop him.

"You probably bested the sport tests with all those muscles," Feliciano mused with appreciation.

"Um, yeah, I was one of the best in the group."

But back to business. He would probably end up staring at Ludwig's admirable muscles all day if he didn't force himself to snap out of it and continue. He brought the head of the stethoscope to Ludwig's back, listening for any abnormalities, and changed the position once in a while. "Please cough a few times."

Ludwig did as told, coughing deeply into his hand.

"Okay, everything's fine," Feliciano announced.

He rounded the examination table, now standing at the blonde's side. He took hold of Ludwig's right arm, letting his fingers lightly graze over the skin. He already felt the other's pulse under his fingertips. And it was going fast. Too fast to get a normal measurement for the pulse at rest. But it did make Feliciano wonder why it was beating so rapidly. Did he perhaps have a similar effect on his patient as Ludwig had on him?

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a bit. I don't want to fail because of a small trifle, now that I have passed everything else," Ludwig replied a bit monotonously. How cute. It sounded as if he had practiced this line in preparation for today's examination.

But Feliciano nodded in understanding. "Well, your heart's going really fast right now. Maybe we should skip the blood pressure and pulse for now and come back to it later when you've calmed down?"

Ludwig nodded at him.

"Well, then let us look at your bone structure now. Please stand up and take of your pants."

While Ludwig took of his pants, he went over to the door, quickly turning the lock to keep any unwelcome visitors out. Just in case. Nobody should come here at this time of the day anymore, Ludwig was his last applicant before he would call it a day after all, but you could never be sure.

He turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of Ludwig in nothing but tight black shorts. And what a sight it was. It barely left anything up to imagination, making his own blood bump faster in his veins.

"Okay. Now walk up and down the room."

Ludwig started walking and Feliciano had once again the chance to thoroughly scrutinize the other's athletic body. Hmm, no malposition of the hips, a straight walk with nothing out of the ordinary. Both feet seemed to carry the same bodyweight. He could already see that there was nothing out of the ordinary but he didn't need to tell Ludwig that yet. He still could enjoy things a bit more.

When Ludwig stopped in the middle of the room, Feliciano approached him. The blue eyes looked expectantly at him, waiting for the verdict.

"I have to check something," Feliciano noted.

Once again, he let his hands roam over Ludwig's back, only this time, he applied more pressure, feeling for the muscles and the bones underneath. He kneaded his upper arms, grazed over his shoulders and went lower, to Ludwig's hips where he rested his hands. It was probably more of a sensual massage than any professional medical exam. But it did get him the positive reaction he wanted since the beginning. Ludwig got goosebumps, the muscles twitching under his ministration.

He rounded Ludwig, his hands never leaving the blonde's body. And he started the same procedure on Ludwig's front side, starting from the collarbone, over the chest, down to the waist again.

Feliciano kneaded Ludwig's waist where he gripped him, and only shortly afterwards, he noticed a slight bulge making itself known in the other's underwear. Finally.

"Hmm, are you excited, Ludwig?" he asked, his voice dripping a notch, making it more enticing, while he looked directly into blue eyes. "Well, as a doctor it is my duty to care for my patient's wellbeing." He slid one of his hands lower down, resting over the blonde's crotch, a slight pressure applied. "So… do you want me to take a closer look at this?"

It had always been one of his fantasies: to do it at his work place one day. And today, his fantasy was about to come true.

"Y-yeah," Ludwig gave his consent.

"Good." He gave his patient one of his brightest smiles before he dropped down on his knees, holding eye contact all the while. He wanted Ludwig to watch closely at everything he would do to him.

His thumbs went under the blonde's shorts, playing a bit with the hems before he brought the garment down in one go, leaving Ludwig completely naked in front of him. Feliciano took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him.

"You're pretty well-endowed. Just how I like it." His voice was already becoming husky with want, his own lust rising in anticipation of what was about to come. It surely was a nice way to end a hard work day. Maybe it was something he should do more often.

But that was something to consider at a later date. Right now, he was facing something more important that needed his immediate attention. Feliciano leaned forward, closing the last remaining space between them. He engulfed the head with his lips, stroking the rest he didn't reach with his hand. He started to bob his head in the rhythm of his strokes, making sure to keep both in sync with one another. Feliciano applied gentle pressure to the head between his lips and flicked his tongue against the skin of his head. Ludwig made, in Feliciano's opinion, the most delicious sounds, a mix between hard grunts and deep moans that he tried to hold back, but failed occasionally in doing so.

When he looked back up, he noticed that Ludwig had closed his eyes, his head slightly thrown back in pleasure. And while he enjoyed bringing pleasure to the blonde, taking it as an encouragement to do even better, his own pants felt incredibly tight at the moment. Well, he guessed this was the point to speed things up a bit.

"Ludwig. Look at me."

The blonde opened his eyes again and looked down, straight into Feliciano's amber ones. The moment their eyes locked, Feliciano doubled his efforts, taking in as much as he could without triggering his gag reflex, effectively deep-throating Ludwig and drawing some passion-filled moans out of him.

A hand came up, resting at the back of his head and slightly guiding him in his movements, carefully, as not to harm him in any way.

He hummed in appreciation and skillfully moved his tongue to give Ludwig the most possible pleasure he managed. And going by the increasing frequency of Ludwig's moans and the small muscle contractions in his thighs, he must be getting close to orgasm. But, because he had more planned than just a blowjob, he took these signs to stop his ministrations.

Feliciano stood back up, not without noticing the glazed look, overcome with lust, in the crystal blue eyes. Ludwig leaned down for a kiss, but Feliciano quickly brought his hands up and put his index and middle finger on the blonde's lips.

"Na-a. A kiss is not appropriate for a doctor and his patient, wouldn't you say?"

It seemed to bring Ludwig back from the haze he was in.

"It's time to get to the main part. Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to be the one doing the fucking?"

He knew he contradicted himself, saying kisses aren't appropriate but having sex was okay. But Feliciano feared that allowing that kiss would have destroyed the tension and magic they had between them, making both of them forget about their little game.

"I want to fuck you," came the clear response.

Feliciano nodded. "It will be a test of stamina then. Sit down on the chair." To support his command, he gently pushed the other in the direction of his desk. With a slight pressure on Ludwig's shoulders, he urged him to sit down.

Once Ludwig sat securely in the chair, Feliciano hopped onto the desk, settling directly in front of the blonde, with his feet on either side of Ludwig's waist.

It was finally the time for him to lose some clothes, too. His own erection was straining against his pants for way too long at this point.

He made a show of it. Sensually undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one, all the while he never lost eye contact with Ludwig. Slipping it of his shoulders when he leaned forward to whisper seductively in Ludwig's ear. "Tell me: how do you want me? On the desk? Or should I ride you?"

He let one of his hands run down the muscular chest of Ludwig, rubbing small circles along the way. He took hold of the blonde's hands and guided them to his crotch, encouraging the other to open his pants and take them off.

Ludwig did as prompted and first removed the belt, then opened his fly. Feliciano moaned at the slight touches against his arousal as the other worked on removing his pants. Once the blonde was done, Feliciano stood up from his position on the desk, his pants now loose on his hips, giving Ludwig the opportunity to pull them down.

Feliciano also pulled his boxers down right afterwards. He was getting impatient. Normally, he believed in taking his time when it came to making love, but this was a special case. And they couldn't risk making other people here in the police station suspicious for taking too long.

The blonde took a few moments to stare at him, as Feliciano stood right in front of him, now also naked, with his erection standing up, precum already leaking.

"So, have you decided?"

"Ride me." Only two simple words, but the command made him shiver uncontrollably.

Feliciano put his arms around the blonde's shoulders and climbed atop of him, straddling him, their erections brushing against one another in the process. Ludwig put one hand between them, grasping both their erections in his big hand. He began to stroke, maintaining a slow and tantalizing but steady rhythm.

Feliciano let his head fall forward on Ludwig's shoulder, his hands roaming over his back. He gripped harder, pressing himself closer to the other to feel more skin.

"There are some condoms and lube in the upper drawer," he said breathlessly in between soft moans.

Ludwig nodded at him in understanding and leaned forward. While he heard how the other was rummaging around behind him, Feliciano kissed the neck that was right in front of his face. Trailing his mouth up, he playfully bit down on the blonde's earlobe.

He heard the drawer getting shut and Ludwig leaned back, giving him a pointed look. Oops, maybe he had bitten down a bit harder than he intended. Feliciano smile apologetically, even if he wasn't really sorry at all. He took the lube from Ludwig and opened the lid of the bottle to pour some of its contents on his right hand, coating his fingers with the lube. At the same time, Ludwig rolled the condom over his erection.

He brought the hand to his rear. He already was familiar enough with Ludwig's cock. He knew just how much preparation he would need to accept the girth of the blonde's erection. And he also knew how best to prep himself as fast as possible, how much he really needed so it wouldn't hurt too much, so they could continue with the main act. Ludwig put his hands on Feliciano's buttocks, spreading them and therefore giving him more space to move his fingers into his hole. The lust was clear in Ludwig's eyes and Feliciano guessed it wasn't any different in his own case. The passion between them was tangible at this point, their breathing fast and shallow.

Once he deemed himself prepared enough, Feliciano positioned himself over Ludwig's cock and lowered his ass, the blonde's hands guiding him, until he felt the erection against his opening, but he didn't take it in yet.

"Stay still. I'll be the one in control this time."

He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he finally pushed down, slowly, taking it in inch by inch. Once he was completely seated, he stayed still for a few moments, lost in the feeling of being so deliciously filled. It was perfect. How they fitted together in such an intimate way, Feliciano was convinced that he could never grow tired of that feeling.

He felt the other's impatience. Feliciano was sure the other wanted to just thrust up into him, but in their current position, it just wasn't possible. The bureau chair didn't give them much space to maneuver, so it was entirely up to Feliciano to set the pace. He steadied himself with his hands on Ludwig's shoulder and began to move up and down again, fucking himself on the blonde's cock in a slow pace. He wanted to savor it, making the burning pleasure last for as long as he could and keep himself from approaching the edge too quickly.

He angled himself so that he would hit his prostrate with every bounce and hastened his movements. His head fell forward. God, it felt absolutely amazing.

And just like before, Feliciano held eye contact with Ludwig. He wanted to watch the pleasure swirling in those crystal blue eyes, the want and the need. Everything. The chair creaked under them. The smell of sweat was everywhere.

Suddenly, Ludwig tightened his grip on his waist before he stood up, with Feliciano in his arms and both of them still connected, and let Feliciano down on the desk.

Hmm, seemed like the other had finally enough of being so passive and letting Feliciano determine the pace. He surely had impressive strength and self-control to move them both so easily, changing their position just like that.

The new angle intensified the friction, although Ludwig didn't reach as deep as before. But he did speed his thrusts up, making Feliciano moan loudly in sheer pleasure. He tried to match Ludwig's movements with his own, rolling his hips to increase the friction further, but the fast thrusts made him lose any rhythm he had.

God, that's just how he had imagined this little check-up to play out when the blonde entered his office.

Both their movements became erratic, nearly desperate in their search for release. It was just too good. Their bodies flushed against another, the heat between them, their heavy breaths and moans…

Feliciano closed his eyes to enjoy all of it even more, his hands on Ludwig's back gripping firmer in search for an anchor in all his pleasure. It made him experience everything much more intense, the sensation of Ludwig's cock going back and forth in him, faster and stronger than before. Ludwig's throaty moans right next to his ear, Ludwig's scent…

Just…Ludwig…

Feliciano found his release, cumming over their stomachs.

Ludwig continued his thrusts but Feliciano barely noticed it in his orgasmic haze, only that the ongoing friction helped in enhancing his climax, prolonging the ecstatic sensation for him. But it didn't take long for Ludwig to follow. His face contorted and his soft, subtle moans turned to growls as he came only a short while later.

Ludwig pulled out of him and let himself fall down onto the chair behind him. Feliciano lay on his desk, spent, still trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, too exhausted to do anything at all right now, so he only heard the other moving around, probably throwing the used condom away.

He opened his eyes again when he felt something rubbing his stomach. Ludwig had grabbed some tissues and was cleaning the cum up that was smeared all over their stomachs. While the other cleaned them both up, Feliciano put his hands around the blonde's neck, seeking out more body contact and warmth. Ludwig also put his arms around him, once he was done, and lifted him from the desk, before he sat down in the chair. Their position now the same as just minutes before.

"You know, I'm really satisfied now, so…you passed!" Feliciano declared cheerfully, before he nuzzled his head into the crook between Ludwig's neck and shoulder. Cuddling after sex was always so nice…

"I can't believe I actually spend my break like that," Ludwig said, finally breaking out of his role.

"Hehe, it was fun," Feliciano laughed, before he began to cover Ludwig's neck with feather-light kisses, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. The blonde stroked his hair in response, making him hum in appreciation. Feliciano could stay like this for hours, just enjoying the other's warmth, content with everything. "And you said you wanted to try role playing."

"Well, I hadn't exactly our work place in mind for it."

"But you're so uncreative that I had to come up with a scenario. And you enjoyed it so don't complain now."

He teasingly stuck his tongue out. Ludwig took the chance for a kiss, the first one since he entered the room. Although the previous passion has already simmered down, the kiss wasn't any less enjoyable. Instead, it was full of deep love as they slowly moved their lips and tongues together.

When they separated, they locked eyes for a few moments, then leaned in for another kiss. It was so good, it made Feliciano shiver. He felt Ludwig's hard skin press against his own and heard him begin to breathe heavier. Feeling himself getting turned on again, he slid his hands down Ludwig's bare back and kissed him harder, deeper. Maybe they would have enough time for another round?

But suddenly, the door rattled before someone hammered loudly on it.

"Uhm, Officer Beilschmidt?" came a shout from the other side. "Someone said they saw you going in there, so…Well, are you in there?"

Obviously annoyed by the interruption of his new partner, Ludwig shouted right back. "What do you want, Jones?"

"A call just came in. There's a robbery at a store in downtown and the men on site need some backup."

"I'll be outside in a minute." He gave Feliciano an apologetic look while he yelled that.

Feliciano had hoped to have more time for some cuddling and maybe more but it couldn't be helped when there was an emergency and people out there needed his help. They stood up and Ludwig quickly put on his clothes. At the time when Feliciano only had his boxers back on, the other was already finished.

But before the other could open the door, Feliciano grabbed the blonde's collar and tucked at it, prompting Ludwig to lean down for a brief kiss.

"Be careful."

Ludwig nodded. "I will."

And with that, he opened the door and went outside.

* * *

The End.

Yeah, so this is the first smut I've ever written. It was mainly meant to be a writing exercise for potential sex scenes in future fics. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
